This invention relates to a front wheel hub clutch. In particular it relates to a front wheel hub clutch which is simpler and more inexpensive to construct than prior art devices.
A front wheel hub clutch is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,361 and points out that a front wheel hub clutch is used for the front wheels of vehicles to establish or interrupt a driving connection between the engine and the front wheels so that the operator optionally has two or four wheel drive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,213 describes a wheel hub clutching mechanism utilizing a dial which moves an actuator nut to place springs under tension to move a clutch out of mesh with a shaft driven pinion. In this device when the dial is moved to a locked position, it moves the actuator nut to place the springs under compression, thus moving the clutch into mesh with the pinion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,479 is a cam and spring operated positive clutch which also has a dial but utilizes a threaded cam.
One object of the present invention is to provide a clutch which does not use a cam, but rather a series of shoulders.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.